Just The Girl - Vignettes
by SnarkWolf
Summary: A sort-of prequel/midquel/sequel series to Just the Girl. Can work as a standalone work, but I strongly recommend reading Just the Girl first.
1. The Sound of Love's Beginning

**Hey guys. So, I've wanted to write a sequel fic for Just the Girl for quite a while now. But it's only now I've gotten to get down to business with it. I'm in the progress of writing the next two chapters, both happening during Yaya and Tsubomi's relationship. **

**Just a heads-up, since I'm in college now and I have little free time, and not to mention I have a shitload of other fics that I should really update (fuck me, right?), updates will be slow. So I apologize in advance.**

**Anyway, this first chapter, in short, is my interpretation of how Yaya and Tsubomi met and how Tsubomi got into the Spica Saintly Chorus. **

* * *

The first day of school is always quite dragging, especially for young Tsubomi Okuwaka.

This was the first time she ever had to go away to school. Her parents wanted her to develop a streak of independence as early as possible, so Tsubomi, being an obedient child, followed suit and entered Spica, one of the three prestigious schools atop Astraea Hill.

"You can do this…you can do this…you're a big girl…" Tsubomi repeated in a mantra inside her head once she started walking.

Behind her, there happened to be a tall, dark-haired girl who was running to catch up to a blonde-haired girl who was just ahead.

"Coming through!" yelled the tall girl as she shoved the pink-haired girl out of the way and onto the ground to reach her friend.

"What the hell?" grunted Tsubomi as she stood up and wiped off the dust from her uniform. Unfortunately for her, she missed her chance to spot the girl who pushed her. It was just a blur.

Tsubomi really wanted to run up to her, look at her in the face, and show her a thing or two.

"If I find out who shoved me, I'm going to tear her a new…"

She clenched her fist tightly, but almost immediately let it go after realizing it wasn't really worth her time.

"Sigh, whatever. This campus is big, so there's a chance I'm not going to see her."

* * *

Later, after setting her stuff down in her room, Tsubomi decided to explore campus. When she went to her school building, she saw a flyer for the Spica Saintly Chorus posted on a wall. The auditions were to take place in the choir room and to start after class.

This particularly interested her since she grew up loving music and performing, courtesy of her stage actress mother. However, it seemed she was a little apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Hi. Are you going to try out?" asked a soft voice.

Tsubomi turned her head to check if the question was directed at her. She saw the blonde-haired girl.

"Well, I'm planning to."

"You should. Being in the Chorus is very enjoyable. By the way, my name is Hikari Konohana, third year and a member of the Chorus. And you are?"

"I'm Tsubomi Okuwaka, first year."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tsubomi-chan. I hope that you feel welcome in your first year here in Spica."

"I hope so too, despite the fact that I got shoved down almost the second I got here."

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise, "Goodness! Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know…" Tsubomi scratched the back of her head.

"Hey, Hikari! Where are you?" called a voice not too far away.

"I'm in front of the choir room, Yaya-chan," Hikari answered.

The other girl walked over. She was tall, had black hair, and brown eyes. She also carried an aura that was a little unapproachable and somehow manages to be the opposite as well.

Tsubomi looked at her and weird things began to happen to her.

Upon seeing this girl for the first time, her pupils dilated, her hands started to shake, her lips trembled, and her heart rate suddenly went up. Within seconds, her entire being was stiff. She had never felt this way about another person before and she wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"Hm?" Yaya observed to the pinkette, "Who's she?"

"This is Tsubomi Okuwaka from the first year. She's planning to audition for the chorus," she introduced the younger girl to her friend, "And Tsubomi-chan, this is Yaya Nanto, also a member of the chorus."

The tall girl brought her face closer to the first-year's face. Tsubomi's heart beat faster.

"What the—she's so close to me…what do I do?" she pondered

"Really now? This little shrimp?" Yaya questioned rather rudely.

Almost immediately, Tsubomi took umbrage and was steaming.

"Little shrimp?" she clenched her teeth, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Hikari's jaw dropped a little when her underclassman dropped an F-bomb. Rather than insulted, Yaya felt amused that Tsubomi was standing up to her.

"Whoa, Hikari. This one's got a mouth on her," she boasted to the blonde girl.

In response, Tsubomi thumped Yaya on the forehead.

"Ow! Why you little…"

Once both girls were in a fighting stance, Hikari intervened by getting in between the girls and blocking them with her hands to prevent any casualties.

"Calm down, both of you," the blonde girl protested.

"Only if she apologizes for thumping my forehead!"

"No way! Take back what you said about me being a shrimp! Or else…"

"Or else what? You're just a child! What could you possibly do to me?" Yaya taunted.

"I'll show you…" Tsubomi raised her fist.

"Girls!" Hikari raised her voice a little bit, catching the attention of Yaya and Tsubomi, "Yaya-chan, you don't want to get caught picking on first-years, do you? And Tsubomi-chan, you don't want to cause trouble on your first day, do you?"

"No…" the other two girls answered in unison.

"Good. Now, get along, you two. And Yaya-chan, we should probably get going. It's fifteen minutes to Math class."

Yaya warned Tsubomi, "I'll deal with you later."

"I'd like to see you try, Yaya-senpai." she answered back.

As soon as Hikari and Yaya were out of sight, Tsubomi began to softly bang her head on the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why couldn't you keep your cool, Tsubomi? Why did you make a bad first impression?" she asked herself, "Oh, now I know why! Yaya-senpai is so rude and boorish and unruly and…"

She looked at the raven-haired girl once more from behind.

"…beautiful. Just before she insulted me, what in the hell was I feeling? My heart was beating and I couldn't stop looking at her. Is this…a crush?"

Once she thought about that, Tsubomi shook her head in disbelief.

"No, it can't be! She called me a little shrimp and I thumped her in the forehead! Is it even possible to still like a person after that?"

Right, because real life is like a shoujo manga and the way to first encounter the boy or girl of your dreams is to meet cute. Trust me, that meeting was anything but cute.

"D'oh! Quit your sarcasm, narrator!"

Okay, but you're going to have to do something about those feelings, Tsubomi.

"Sigh, you're right. Still, my audition is the matter here and I'm going to concentrate on that. If I get in, I'll be able to perform and be with Yaya-sen—

Damn it, no! Don't think about that!"

Hahaha.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tsubomi was about to audition in the choir room. No matter what, she was determined to get in. She entered the choir room, ready to take it on.

The choir room had a large chalkboard nailed to one of the walls and there was a huge space, where she was to perform for the core members. On the other side, there was a long table where two of the core members, Kumi Morinaga and Ami Sanada, were seated to oversee the auditions. Tsubomi made it to the large space.

"Good afternoon," greeted Morinaga, "Please introduce yourself and why you are here."

"My name is Tsubomi Okuwaka and I'm here to audition for the Chorus."

"What are you going to sing for us today?" asked Sanada.

"_On My Own_ from _Les Misérables_."

"All right, Okuwaka-san. Whenever you're ready."

Tsubomi took a deep breath.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me _

During this time, Yaya was walking near the choir room and was stopped in her tracks when she heard somebody singing.

"That voice…whose voice is it?" she questioned as she stopped to keep listening. Inside, the core members observed her well.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

"I've never heard a voice like that…It's beautiful," Yaya continued to listen just as Tsubomi was about to belt out the next lines.

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

The dark-haired girl was in awe with that particular note. Every time she tried to sing that part of _On My Own_, she just couldn't hit it right. The girl auditioning inside was one she was jealous of and impressed with.

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

After hitting that last note, Tsubomi found herself hyperventilating. The core members whispered to one another regarding her chance in the Chorus. There was a mix of hopeful and doubtful looks between them, making the first-year a little nervous.

"Thank you very much, Okuwaka-san. We will let you know if you passed your audition in a few days," informed Morinaga.

"Thank you for having me," bowed Tsubomi shortly before beginning to exit. Yaya quickly hid by the wall when the younger girl opened the door and went on her way back to the Dorms. Yaya sighed in relief when she wasn't discovered.

"Tsubomi? The girl with the stunning voice is Tsubomi?" the girl wondered in disbelief. Just then, her ears caught a conversation going on between Sanada and Morinaga.

"Kumi, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Ami…I mean, she can hit the high notes pretty well, but isn't she a little bit too young?"

"That's what I thought. She's really good, but she might overshadow the other singers. And she'll get picked on for her age. It's probably best if she wasn't in," Sanada suggested reluctantly.

"Maybe you're right…"

Yaya was appalled with what she was hearing. Sure, she underestimated and nearly brawled with Tsubomi earlier, but the stunning performance she gave was proof enough that she has what it takes to be in the Spica Saintly Chorus. Impulsively, she opened the door to filibuster the two core members.

"You're making a big mistake by not letting her in," Yaya called them out, surprising them.

"Nanto-san? Were you listening the whole time?" Morinaga interrogated her.

"Yes, I was. And I heard Tsubomi sing. I've never heard such a remarkable rendition of _On My Own_ until now. She deserves to be in this choir."

"If we let her in, everyone else might question her credibility as a vocalist and since she's a kid, she might lose focus and undermine the group. We're just trying to protect her," Sanada argued.

"No disrespect, but that's bullshit," Yaya scoffed, "Being a kid doesn't make Tsubomi any less of a talented girl. And besides, one more voice will make a richer harmony. Isn't that what we need to make this choir?"

"Nanto-san, why do you care so much anyway? It's not like you know her," Morinaga questioned her.

"I kind of do. I met her this morning. She's not exactly whom I'd call my favorite kind of person, but even people like that deserve a chance to do what they're good at and be loved for it. Please reconsider. Let her in."

After her statement, Yaya left the choir room, leaving the two core members to decide Tsubomi's fate.

* * *

A few days had passed and Tsubomi was ultimately chosen as a member of the Chorus. As the pinkette was mingling amongst other members of the Chorus, Yaya was talking with Hikari, admitting what she did days ago.

"No way. You actually convinced Morinaga-san and Sanada-san to let her in?" Hikari grinned.

"Yes, but you can't tell Tsubomi. Ever," Yaya insisted.

"Okay, but I'm surprised that you actually care."

"I did for the sake of the choir," Yaya denied, "and nothing else."

Hikari wasn't buying it, but she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

After Tsubomi was done socializing with other people, she walked over to Hikari and Yaya. She slightly blushed at the sight of the taller girl, but pouted just before the latter could notice and turned to Hikari.

"Hey, Tsubomi. Congratulations on passing your audition," the blonde girl commended her underclassman.

"Thank you, Senpai. I was scared I wouldn't make it, but I did it. I made it," beamed Tsubomi.

Hikari faintly elbowed Yaya to coax her to acknowledge Tsubomi.

"Um…good for you," muttered Yaya.

"Uh…thanks," Tsubomi answered, trying not to blush again. Just a little acknowledgement from Yaya made Tsubomi feel warm inside. Because of that, her attempt to not blush failed. And it was noticeable.

"Why are you blushing?" questioned the raven-haired girl.

"Can you two keep a secret?" she asked, earning nods from the two other girls.

"Another reason why I joined the Chorus is because there's someone I like here."

"Really? Who is it?" Hikari's eyes widened.

"I…can't say."

Judging by the expression on Tsubomi's face, Yaya was deducing the person she likes was right in front of her. She then put two and two together. Or, so she thought.

"It's Hikari, isn't it?" Yaya guessed, making a big question mark appear above Hikari's head.

Tsubomi was aghast, "Wait, what?"

"Admit it, you think Hikari's cute. Everyone does."

Hikari chuckled, "Well, Tsubomi. I'm flattered, but there's someone else I like though. I hope you understand."

"No wait, you've got it all wrong! I don't—"

But before she could finish, a classmate of Yaya and Hikari's called them over.

Tsubomi was wincing at first, but after a few seconds, breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess it's better if Yaya-senpai doesn't know how I feel about her; at least; not yet. This is the first crush I've ever had. I don't want to mess it up."

She then watched Yaya chat with her friends and cracked a smile.

"But still…I have hope you'll like me back one day, Yaya-senpai."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**\- Yeah, I broke the fourth wall.**

**\- I plan to again in the future, but not as often. After all, I'm no Deadpool. **

**\- I was originally going to use"On The Street Where You Live" from _My Fair Lady_ for the audition piece. And now I'm thinking "Reflection" from _Mulan_. Dang it.**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**So now that I'm on semestral break, I guess that means I have more time to write. This is where Tsubomi admits her feelings for Yaya to Hikari.**

* * *

After the week's last practice, Yaya and Hikari were headed to the cafeteria for lunchtime. Yaya was slouching and holding her stomach while she was walking.

"I am so hungry," the dark-haired girl muttered.

"Don't fret, Yaya-chan, we'll eat soon. Just maybe next time, don't skip breakfast," Hikari reminded her, "It's a good thing you didn't lose too much of your stamina during practice."

"That is one mistake I'm never making again."

By the time they reach the cafeteria, they lined up to get their food. Since they got there early, fortunately for them, the line wasn't very long. Hikari got two sandwiches, while Yaya got tonkatsu, shredded beef, potato salad, and a large glass of lemonade.

Just before they were about to eat, Hikari spotted a wandering Tsubomi carrying her food searching for somewhere to sit. Hikari, wanting to help her out, came up to her to offer her a seat on their table.

"Hi, Tsubomi-chan," she greeted her junior.

"Oh, hello, Hikari-senpai," Tsubomi smiled back.

"Would you like to sit with us at our table?" Hikari asked her.

Tsubomi was wondering what "us" meant until she briefly glanced at said table, where she saw her crush sitting there, tapping her fingers and waiting for her friend to come back as she ate. The pinkette was not about to waste this opportunity to sit next to Yaya.

"Uh…yeah sure," Tsubomi shyly answered, making sure Yaya didn't notice her.

Hikari then led her to their table. Yaya seem less than pleased that the girl she finds bratty was going to sit with them. But since she didn't want to make Hikari unhappy by being mean, she held herself back from making a Regina George-esque comment as the younger girl approached.

"Hello, Tsubomi," Yaya said a little begrudgingly.

"Good day, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi replied tersely before sitting down. Although she was happy to be near the person she likes, she'd rather not show it because of the fear she wouldn't be taken seriously.

Speaking of which, Yaya was still under the impression that Tsubomi has a crush on Hikari, so all the more reason to be wary of her. So, in order to "discourage" her, she decided to playfully feed her friend.

"Here, Hikari. You should try some of my potato salad. It's really good," Yaya smirked as she held a spoonful towards Hikari. Tsubomi's eyebrows were slowly furrowing out of jealousy.

"Oh, thank you, Yaya-chan. But that's not really necessary—oomph!" Hikari tried to bargain with her, but she was ultimately fed the spoonful. The blonde girl shifted her glance to Tsubomi, who looked like she was clawing the table and biting her lower lip. Something was up with the pinkette and she wanted to find out.

"Um, Yaya-chan?" Hikari said after swallowing that bite.

"Yes?" the taller girl blinked.

"Uh…I just realized I forgot to pick up a drink. Could you get me a glass of mango juice, please?"

"Sure, no problem," Yaya grinned as she petted Hikari on the head before going on her way, much to the chagrin of the latter. Once her friend was out of sight, she turned her attention to Tsubomi.

"Is everything okay?" Hikari questioned her.

"Huh? Um, yes," Tsubomi snapped out of her irritated state when her upperclassman caught her attention.

"Are you sure? Because when Yaya-chan was feeding me, you seemed a little bit…well, annoyed."

"You noticed, didn't you?" Tsubomi slightly froze up, now that she got caught.

Hikari nodded, "Yes, I did. It's okay if you like me, Tsubomi-chan, but I'm afraid my heart belongs to somebody else. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Tsubomi shook her head, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding, "No, Hikari-senpai, that's not the case. It's not you I have feelings for…" she admitted.

Then we go inside Hikari's mind, where there was an imaginary meter and the arrow went from pointing to "I Thought That Meant…" to "I Totally Get It Now". Then we zoom back out.

"So…you actually like Yaya-chan?"

Tsubomi took a deep breath, "Yes, I do."

All had become clear to Hikari now. When Tsubomi was blushing while she was around them during the first club meeting, she was actually thinking about Yaya. And while Yaya fed her that spoonful, Tsubomi was jealous of the attention the blonde girl was getting. Hikari was more than willing to be the younger girl's confidant and she began to talk to her regarding these feelings.

"I see. However, if you don't mind me asking, how did you develop feelings for Yaya-chan?"

"I don't know if this makes any sense, but I think I liked her the first time I saw her. There's just something about her that caught my eye and I felt attracted to her. And I haven't noticed anyone else since."

"Hold on," Hikari stopped her for a few seconds, "Even after that scuffle, that didn't change your feelings?"

"No, it didn't," Tsubomi answered sincerely, "Even if she was rude to me… I don't get it. How do I still like someone who was rude to me?"

"Well, in her defense, you did use the F-word on her."

"I know, but she started it."

"I kind of agree with you. That wasn't very nice of her either. But I can assure you that Yaya-chan isn't like that all the time. She's actually a good person the rest of the time."

"Really now? Tsubomi gave an inquisitive look.

"Definitely. Yaya-chan was the one who motivated me to join the Chorus after hearing me sing. And she also helps me with my difficult subjects and tries to cheer me up when I feel down. Point is, Yaya-chan might be intimidating at first, but once you get through to her, she'll be loyal to you, no matter what."

After hearing all that, Tsubomi's feelings for Yaya started to grow a little bit more. However, she believed that she would probably never see that side of her, since she doesn't even know how to get through to her and that Yaya probably hates her. Or so she thinks.

"That sounds really nice, Hikari-senpai. But I don't think I'll ever get to witness that."

Hikari was a little shocked from Tsubomi's negativity.

"Why ever not?"

"Well, for starters, she thinks I'm a bratty princess because of that bad first impression. Second, she only wants to hang out with you. And lastly, Yaya-senpai is the first crush I've ever had. So I'll probably screw up if I confess too soon or even confess at all, she'll reject me, I'll be humiliated, and my love life will be shattered before it's even begun," Tsubomi answered, hyperventilating. Hikari immediately comforted her by taking her by the hand and patting it.

"Hey, hey. Don't panic. Just relax," she reassured her, "You don't know for sure what's going to happen, so there's no reason for you to jump to conclusions. I know you feel. I'm too scared to tell the girl I like about my feelings as well. But there's always a tiny voice in my head that tells me that I'll find my way to her and she'll like me back. If it could work for me, then it will work for you."

"…I just really want Yaya-senpai to like me back, Hikari-senpai. Or at least notice me, even just a little bit."

"Give it time, Tsubomi-chan. And if you want to talk about it, you can always come to me."

"I will. But promise me you won't tell Yaya-senpai about this."

"I promise. And I'll support you all the way."

"Thank you, Senpai."

Just then, Yaya came back, holding the glass of mango juice Hikari requested from her.

"Phew, that was a long line," Yay noted, "But at least I was able to get you the juice, Hikari."

"Thank you very much, Yaya-chan. I was worried that you might've been troubled."

"No trouble at all," Yaya assured her, "By the way, what were you two talking about before I got here?"

Hikari stopped sipping for a second, "Um, well…we were talking about Western music."

Tsubomi finished the answer, "Yes, we were. I told her about my older sister liking this Irish girl group who wore denim all the time. Weird, right? Ahahaha…"

"Maybe, but not as weird as you, Tsubomi," Yaya joked, causing cross-popping veins out of the younger girl's head.

"Aiyaa! Why do you have to be so rude, Yaya-senpai?" she questioned her.

"Hey, no need to cover up your weirdness with anger."

As Hikari watched the two girls bicker, she couldn't help but think that these two were made for each other.

* * *

**Author's note**

**\- Keep in mind that I'm not exactly going to keep things in order, so anything goes here...**

**\- ...So, that means anybody can request anything as long as the original story was read first.**

**\- I have three other stories in progress.**


	3. Bottom to Top

**I actually started this story a couple of months ago, but I only got to finishing it now. Sorry it took so long, though. And to avoid confusion, this already takes place during their relationship.**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon. Classes were done for today and everybody in the Strawberry Dorms was passing time with various activities. Two girls in particular were performing a…quite exciting activity.

Tsubomi took quick deep breaths and firmly grasped onto her sheets as she was experiencing the pleasure being given to her by Yaya.

"As much I as I enjoy this…it's pretty damn unfair that she gets to top all the time…" she thought to herself.

Yaya noticed her girlfriend's soft voice and was quite concerned,"Hm? Something wrong, baby?"

"Huh?" Tsubomi blushed, "Oh. N-no, nothing's wrong. Right now, it seems to be taking a little bit longer than usual for me to…you know…"

"Hey, no worries, Tsubomi. That just gives me more of an excuse to do this."

Tsubomi tried to protest as Yaya began going further, "Thanks, but that's not really neces—Oh!"

With Yaya's movements, Tsubomi's body started jerking involuntarily and perspired a lot more.

"Yaya…Yaya…please…don't…stop…"

Yaya rolled her eyes, "Do I look like I'm planning to?"

"Damn you…" Tsubomi mumbled in between hitched breaths.

* * *

After finishing up, the two girls were cuddled up under the covers.

"So, how was that? Did I get any better?" Yaya asked with a smirk on her face.

"You know, normal people don't usually ask for evaluation after making love with their partners."

"Well, I'm not a normal person. And that's why you love me," Yaya teased in a singsong voice.

"…Sigh. That's true, all right," admitted Tsubomi as her girlfriend poked her cheek, "Still, are you actually serious about asking me how you were?"

"Well, yeah. I want to make sure to give you only the best."

"If you're really that curious, I must say you're getting progressively better."

"Damn straight. I've been practicing."

"How?"

"Mmm…you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" the older girl snickered as her hand was going where it had gone before.

"Crud…I knew that was a stupid question…" Tsubomi sighed while trying to fight back her pleasure.

* * *

After putting their clothes back on, Yaya had to go back her room briefly to finish up on some homework.

"It sucks that I have to leave you like this," Yaya expressed her disappointment with having to end their lovemaking session.

"I know you don't want to, but your teacher did say if you submitted your homework late again, you were going to get in trouble," Tsubomi reminded her, not wanting her to leave either (secretly, of course).

"I guess that's what I get for being so lazy," Yaya sighed, "But I promise, I'll get it done as soon as I can so I can come back later tonight."

"You better get it done well because I'm not gonna do squat if you screw up," the other girl blushed.

"Well, I wasn't going to expect you to squat, but we can do other things, right?" Yaya went there.

"Must you make everything an innuendo, huh?" Tsubomi called her out.

Yaya scoffed, "Please, _everything _is an innuendo if you time it and word it right. It's all about creativity, Tsubomi."

"I guess you have a point. Just…do your best."

"I will," Yaya promised before kissing Tsubomi, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Now that Tsubomi had time for herself, she was going to figure out ways to top Yaya for a change. She took out her computer and typed "how to top" in a search engine. However, the results she found were a bit…awkward, to say the least.

"Wha—I don't even understand how that's supposed to work!" Tsubomi showed confusion at a particular act, "Oh, who am I kidding? A bunch of people posting their experiences is not going to help me satisfy my girlfriend. After all, how will I know who's trolling and who is not? Looks like I'll have to ask for some help, personally."

* * *

A few minutes later, Tsubomi invited Hikari, Nagisa, and Tamao with the intention of them of asking them how and if they've ever been the dominant one. Yes, it was awkward, but they were the only girls she was comfortable enough to talk about it.

"So, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari spoke up, "is there a crisis of some sort?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's a flat-out crisis, but I really want your advice on this," Tsubomi voiced her qualms.

"Whatever it may be, Tsubomi-chan, we're willing to help you out," Nagisa assured.

"Yeah, just name it. We're there," followed Tamao.

"All right, but I hope it's not going to offend any of you," the pinkette gave them a heads-up.

"Why would we be offended?" Hikari was wondering what her underclassman was thinking.

"Have any of you ever been on top?" Tsubomi asked in an honest and direct way, causing the older girls to scratch the back of their heads and look away.

"Uh, why do you ask, Tsubomi-chan?" Nagisa nervously laughed while a huge sweat-drop formed on her head.

"I need to know because the next time I…do it with Yaya, I want to be the one on top," Tsubomi tried to avoid the awkwardness by avoiding a little eye contact.

"Wow, I knew you and Yaya-chan can be a little belligerent with each other, but this is a little bit unusual," the blonde girl was confused.

"It's not out of any desire to be the better girlfriend," Tsubomi quickly denied, "I just want to return so many favors Yaya's given me and I think satisfying her the way she does me is the best way to do it."

"Aww!" the three other girls found Tsubomi's intentions rather sweet, judging by the flowers and sparkles that suddenly appeared around them. Tsubomi was blushing madly after realizing what kind of reaction just happened here.

"Y-you better not say anything to Yaya about this," the youngest girl made them promise, "If she finds out, she's never going to let me live it down," Tsubomi wanted to save her pride.

"Don't worry, Tsubomi-chan," Nagisa smiled, "The three of us will keep our lips sealed and Yaya-san will know nothing," she said while they all did the zip-lip motion.

"Thanks," Tsubomi was very grateful, "Now, can you tell me how I should do it?"

The older girls suddenly went back to their first reactions, not really sure how to answer Tsubomi's question. After a brief silence, Hikari opened her mouth.

"I'd love to give you advice, Tsubomi-chan. I really would. But to be honest, I've never been on top before," the older Spican told the truth, "I'm too shy to ask Amane if I could."

"Me, too," Nagisa admitted, "Shizuma's just so good at it that I'm afraid if I try to do what she does, she'll just end up disappointed."

Tsubomi was starting to feel hopeless until the blue-haired girl began to speak up.

"I-I've done it," revealed Tamao as she blushed, "I have been on top…a few times."

"You have?" the others exclaimed and suddenly turned their attention to Tamao, who was feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes, I have. That's what I just said," she confirmed once again, increasing the curiosity of her friends.

"Tamao-san, what's your secret?" Tsubomi was determined to know, "Please, tell us!"

"Yes, please," the two other girls were equally enthusiastic, possibly hoping to get some advice as well.

"Well, I wouldn't really say it's a secret," the blue-haired girl shrugged, "The first time I thought about it, it took me completely by surprise. I just felt the urge to take a little bit of control the second I saw Miyuki in front of me, silently inviting me to get closer, and then I found myself reaching out my hand to her and—," Tamao was starting to fantasize about Miyuki when Nagisa snapped her fingers to bring her friend back to reality, "So, when you look at Yaya-san just moments before you do the deed, what do you usually think?"

"Do you really want me to say it?" Tsubomi was biting her lip.

"You could just give us a general idea, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari suggested, knowing that her underclassman could be thinking a little dirty, "No need for word-for-word."

Tsubomi took a deep breath, "I think about how good she makes me feel and that I'm the only one she wants. I can't feel the way that way if it's not her. I don't want to be anyone else. It can only be her."

"If that's what it is, then tell yourself that she feels exactly the same way. I'm sure she does," advised Tamao, "And when you feel that urge to take control, just take it slowly, one step at a time. When you're in control, it's all up to you how you want the rest to go."

"I think I got it now," Tsubomi was starting to understand, "And if she questions me, what do I do?"

"Don't lose your cool," the older girls answered in unison.

"Right, right. Thanks for letting me vent and for the advice," the pinkette showed her appreciation.

"You're welcome, Tsubomi-chan," Tamao replied, "If there's anything else, we're just around. But for now, we should probably get out of your hair. Yaya-san could be back soon."

"That's right," Hikari remembered as she, Nagisa, and Tamao were standing up, "She told me she'd be done by five and it's almost five," she checked her watch, "And looks like that's our cue to exit. End scene."

The girls waved each other goodbye and after leaving Tsubomi's room and separating from Hikari, Nagisa felt the need to ask Tamao about how it felt to be the more dominant partner.

"So, did Miyuki-san like it?" Nagisa asked out of the blue while walking back to their room.

"Uh, I think I've shared enough intimate details today, Nagisa-chan," dodged Tamao, who still couldn't believe she had shared part of her sex life to her friends.

* * *

When night finally came, Tsubomi was waiting for Yaya while the latter was changing in the bathroom, wearing nothing but a baggy shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Okay, Tsubomi. Tonight is the night when two become one. Well, that's almost every night anyway, but it's going to be a little different this time, hopefully," she thought to herself shortly before Yaya stepped out of the bathroom.

"I hope I didn't take too long. I was afraid you'd start without me," Yaya snarked playfully.

"Puh-lease. Who needs self-pleasure when I've got you?" Tsubomi snarked back, arousing the older girl a little bit more.

"You're teasing me, babe," Yaya caressed her girlfriend's, "And I think I like it."

"Oh, you're going to like a whole lot more than that, Yaya."

"I'm sure I will," smiled the older girl as she kissed Tsubomi, "You ready?"

"Yeah," agreed Tsubomi. With that, Yaya began to strip off the shirt she was wearing, but was swiftly stopped by the younger girl's hand, "No, let me," Tsubomi insisted.

The raven-haired girl was taken by surprise with Tsubomi wanting to take the initiative, but she couldn't say no. Yaya let go of her shirt and allowed Tsubomi to take it off for her, exposing her bare chest. Tsubomi did the same and then gently pinned Yaya down.

"Am I dreaming?" Yaya was in disbelief as Tsubomi was kissing her neck, "I know I've been waiting for this night, but is this really happening?"

Her doubts became non-existent when Tsubomi gave her a deep kiss and started letting her hand slide down the former's body.

"Yeah, I'm not dreaming and this is totally happening," Yaya happily accepted this turn of events. When Tsubomi's fingers had reached her sweet spot, Yaya felt a sudden surge that flowed through her body

"Ah...ah...ah!" she moaned while tightly holding onto the sheets, "Tsubomi...don't stop..." she called her lover's name as she tried to catch her breath.

"I want to make you feel good, Yaya," Tsubomi gently whispered as she continued to move her fingers around.

* * *

After having been satisfied by her lover, Yaya had Tsubomi lying on top of her and they were latched onto one another.

"Wow. I never knew you could be good at that," Yaya whispered as she ran her fingers through Tsubomi's hair, causing the pinkette's heart to beat faster.

"Are you sure?" the younger girl blushed, "I just did the things that you usually do to me. They weren't easy, I can tell you that," she confessed her initial discomfort.

"It takes practice, Tsubomi. And you'll need a lot," Yaya joked, making her girlfriend furrow her eyebrows and pout, "Hey, don't make that face. I was just kidding around!" she quickly apologized, "But seriously, I think I'm starting to get more of a thrill when I get touched by you more than me touching you."

"So, does that mean I could be on top sometimes, Yaya?" Tsubomi was blushing and slightly looking away.

"Absolutely," the taller girl kissed her on the forehead, "Would I ever say no to you?"

"I guess you wouldn't say no to me," Tsubomi answered.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?" Yaya kissed her one more time.

"Yeah. Me, too," Tsubomi kissed her right back.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**\- Because of this story's content, I'll probably have to change the rating to M.**

**\- I'm still getting used to the smut thing, believe it or not. Please bear with me.**

**\- Suggestions are welcome as long as it follows the canon of the original Just The Girl story.**


	4. What Do You See In Me?

**I know it's been a long while since I updated this series and I still have a stockpile of Yaya/Tsubomi stories that need to be finished, but this ship still sails for this writer and I still do have ideas for them. I certainly hope there are people still reading my stuff, I get happy and motivated when you do.**

* * *

Tsubomi was in her room reading a book for her Lit class when Yaya walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Yaya?" Tsubomi put the book down in surprise, "I thought you had an interview for the Choir council after classes were finished. I wasn't expecting you back so early."

"There were only three other girls they needed to talk to, so it got finished quickly. Besides, I made sure I was first for a good reason…"

The younger girl was a little confused until Yaya got closer and started to kiss her neck. Tsubomi felt a twinge of arousal, but was a little peeved at the surprise gesture.

"What the hell are you doing?" she tried to apprehend the older girl, "I like it when you're back early, but don't just jump in!" she protested.

"You mean like you want to prepare and when I walk in, you're showing off your assets?" Yaya stopped briefly, bringing to mind an image of Tsubomi on her stomach, wearing almost nothing and biting a handkerchief.

"No, that's not what I meant!" insisted a blushing Tsubomi, "I mean, I want to get my mind off other things before I'm ready for that…"

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Yaya scratched the back of her head, "I was kind of rushing after my interview because I wanted to see you so much; guess I got carried away."

"You are not a very patient person…" Tsubomi furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend, "But since you want to so badly…I'll let it slide."

"Okay then," Yaya smirked before climbing up onto the bed and was on her hands and knees over the underclassman, "Kiss me, Tsubomi," she whispered, reddening Tsubomi more. But this time, she was prepared to give the upper hand.

"I will comply," the pinkette replied before grabbing Yaya and turning her so that the older girl was lying down on the bed. Spots of pink showed themselves on Yaya's cheeks before smiling.

"You've been getting better at this," Yaya complimented her, "Looks like I'm not the only one with surprises."

"Who do you think I picked it up from?" Tsubomi teased before leaning and kissing Yaya's lips. As the kiss went on, Yaya's hands slowly slid to Tsubomi's buttocks and squeezed them. Tsubomi's breath hitched for a second before continuing, "Damn it, Yaya…my ass of all places for you to squeeze…" she grunted in her mind while her right hand touched the older girl's inner thigh.

* * *

After that tryst, Tsubomi catapulted from her bed because she has remembered something important, "Oh shit, I forgot! I'm supposed to have a discussion with my group-mates at five this afternoon!" she quickly got out and started putting her clothes on, not noticing at first that Yaya fell out of the bed.

"Ow…" Yaya sat up and rubbed her backside, which was where she landed on.

Tsubomi immediately went to her and helped her up once she heard her voice,

"Oh, frick!. I'm so sorry, baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, nothing broke," Yaya assured before kissing Tsubomi's forehead, causing the latter's face to redden.

"Baka! What if my group-mates walked in and saw us like this?" Tsubomi's eyes went blank white and a cross-popping vein pulsed on her head.

"If that's the case, that's all they're going to see," Yaya joked in a nonchalant manner.

"While you're half-dressed?" Tsubomi followed with her own snark.

"Touché," Yaya smirked before kissing her one more time. Both girls' eyes opened widely when someone knocked on the door.

"Tsubomi-chan? Are you in there?" the younger girl's classmate, Kagura, asked from the other side, "Namie-chan and I are here already." Kagura has shoulder-length chestnut hair and and blue eyes, while Namie had dark purple hair and maroon eyes.

"Okay! Just a second!" Tsubomi answered, picking Yaya's bra and blouse, "Quick, put your clothes back on!" she whispered to Yaya while handing them to her.

"Hai, hai. No need to lose your cool just yet," the older girl dressed herself, "It's kinda cute the way you panic, though. It's exhilarating…"

"Uh…thanks," Tsubomi blushed and looked the other way, "Just come up with an excuse to why you're here."

"Already taken care of, Tsubomi," Yaya smiled as she fixed her tie.

Tsubomi then walked up to the door to let her classmates in, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I just had to finish one more thing."

"Is that why Yaya-senpai is here?" Namie noted the presence of their upperclassman.

"Yes. Tsubomi here needed a refresher with me for her math class," she patted her girlfriend's shoulder, "She's improving, but she could use a little more help."

"Don't remind me," Tsubomi grunted with her teeth clenched.

"Well, I'm done here for now. I'll see you around, Tsubomi," said Yaya before going out but not before giving Tsubomi a small hand grab, leaving a warm sensation in the latter's palm.

"You and Yaya-senpai are rather tight, Tsubomi-chan," Kagura noted the closeness between the two.

"I guess that comes when you're dati—I mean, when you're in the same student organization," the pink-haired girl almost let slip her status, "Well, let's not dilly-dally. Let's discuss the chapter."

"Right-o," grinned Kagura as the trio sat around the low table, "Okay, what was the chapter assigned to us again?"

Namie flipped through her book, "Chapter twelve, where Hajime decides to propose marriage Hiyoko instead of Nanase after much reflection and at the risk of disappointing his family."

"I don't understand why he'd leave such an elegant girl for a bitch like Hiyoko," Kagura put it bluntly.

"What do you mean, Kagura-san?" Tsubomi tilted her head slightly.

"Picture this," the blue-eyed girl pointed up, imagining a thought bubble, which somehow the other two girls could see. Then crayon sketches of the three main characters appeared and started moving, "Nanase is a sweet, regal girl whose heart is pure like gold and is willing to accept Hajime, a classic trickster of a man, for his flaws. Then Hiyoko comes along and messes things up by punishing Hajime for anything he does and then goes to act so innocent when Nanase's around."

"But the other chapters show that Hiyoko acts that way because she has feelings for Hajime that she can't handle," Tsubomi checked through certain marked pages, "It's even mentioned it was the first time she's fallen in love."

"Thay may be the case, but it's just weird how Hajime decide to go for a girl who's the polar opposite of his preferred type," Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Preferred type?" Tsubomi followed up, with a slightly apprehensive tone.

"Well, from what we read in the first chapters, Hajime notes that he likes girls who remind of him of angels and could never picture himself with someone who he'd end up fighting with," Namie opened her notes and read, "Nanase was the former type of girl and he was enamored with her for a long time."

"But so far, we're not sure of the extent of Nanase's feelings for him," the pink-haired girl reminded them, "The story's set in an older period, so maybe not everyone was absolutely sure of what they would feel about one another."

"That makes sense, but I still think Hajime's going to regret his decision to settle with the short fuse. They're going to have to make so many compromises…" Kagura went on with Namie writing down some important details.

While listening, Tsubomi was starting to realize how similar the character's love triangle was similar to what she went through. She remembered how she and Yaya weren't always kind to one another, especially during the first time they ever met. She remembered how strongly Yaya felt for Hikari. Up to now, she still thought it was a miracle or some sort of divine intervention that she and the raven-haired girl ended up dating. She was happy, but had underlying insecurities.

These thoughts seemed to have piled up so much to the point where steam was starting to rise from the top of head.

"What's going on with her?" Namie looked up from her notebook to see her group-mate looking like a steamed salmon.

"Maybe Tsubomi-chan's trying to analyze more. At this rate, we might get a good score on our report," Kagura was positive for their assignment.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group finished their report and Tsubomi was alone in her room once more. She was lying on her bed, looking at her notes.

"No, I must be imagining this whole thing," she shook her head, "I don't doubt for a second that Yaya loves me, but…would she love me any better if was a little bit nicer?"

And speaking of which, Yaya opened the door swiftly, once again startling her girlfriend.

"Aiyah! This is the second time today!" she reprimanded the older girl, "Is it too much for you to knock?"

"I would, but I kinda like surprising you like that. You get cuter when you jump like that," snickered Yaya, much to Tsubomi's chagrin.

"Oh please, not everything I do is cute," the younger girl crossed her arms and blushed, "What if I broke wind or burped in front of you? Would you think either of those would cute?"

"Well, you've done both of those things in front of me already and—" Yaya was about to give the obvious response.

"All right, all right, I think I know the answer!" Tsubomi flailed her arms like a doll, "You don't have to flatter me so much…"

"I'm not trying to flatter you, Tsubomi," Yaya walked over and sat next to her, "I'm simply acknowledging what I see."

"What do you see in me?" Tsubomi asked the big question, "I get that I'm not exactly your type, but what is it really?"

"Not my type?" Yaya stretched in surprise, "Where's all this coming from?"

"You heard me. I've been thinking about it for a while and I'm still confused, even after all these months, about how you can like me so much after we've been enemies…" the younger girl admitted her insecurities.

"Didn't we talk about this before?" Yaya reminisced their conversation in the theater bathroom some months back, "I love you just as you are."

"I get that…but wouldn't you like it better if I was nicer to you?" Tsubomi responded, "Because let's face it. I can be a total bitch."

"What? No, you're not!" the older shook her head in disagreement, "You can be harsh and brutally honest, but I wouldn't say you're a bitch. What's the matter, Tsubomi?"

"Nobody roots for the abrasive girl. Everyone wants the hero to choose the nicer girl."

"Are you talking about the book you've been reading in class?" Yaya picked up the book next to her girlfriend and looked the notes on the pages, "Sigh, what am I going to do with you?" the older girl said after a few glances, "I've read this story when I was in your year and I thought this was total BS. We're not characters in a book, you know."

"But this scenario could happen in real life. I could be anything you want if you just ask," Tsubomi was willing to go that far.

"No, I can't ask you to do that," the other girl refused, "If it's important for you to know…I don't even know what my type even is. I've only ever seriously liked Hikari and then you. I don't think that's enough to establish a 'type'."

"Still, it's weird how you went for me, who couldn't be any more different from Hikari-senpai."

"That's what I thought, too. I never thought I would fall in love with you, let alone just like you as friend. But the more time I spent with you, I started to see that there was more to you than the bratty princess," Yaya leaned in closer, "Even when you get mad at me for doing stupid things, I'm sure it's only because you care so much."

"Of course I'd get upset if you don't take of yourself!" Tsubomi tried to avert Yaya's gaze on her with the pink on her cheeks, "You're the older one, Yaya; you should know better."

"That's true, but even I need reminders once in a while," Yaya embraced her, "You keep me in line and you never fail to make me happy. Even after the way I treated you before, you still wanted to be by my side."

"I wasn't even hoping for anything before we started dating. I only wanted to do those nice things for you so you wouldn't be sad anymore," confessed the younger girl, "Besides, I only admitted my true feelings because you prodded me to," Tsubomi went back to her usual self.

"Aren't you glad I did?" Yaya cupped the pinkette's chin.

"Y-yes," the younger girl nodded softly, "We wouldn't be where we are if I wasn't," she continued, ending with a smile, which she immediately covered with her hand.

"Was that a smile?" Yaya chuckled and leaned to take a closer look.

"No, I was thinking of something else," Tsubomi answered in a muffled tone, "You must be mistaken."

"It was, wasn't it?" the older girl tugged on Tsubomi's arm, "Come on, show me, Tsubomi," she playfully begged.

Instead of showing her the smile, Tsubomi put her hand down and surprised Yaya with a soft kiss on the lips. The younger girl was about to pull away, but Yaya placed her hands her lover's cheeks and deepened the kiss. The more her lover explored the inside of her mouth, the surer Tsubomi felt of her love for her.

After the kiss ended, Yaya and Tsubomi shared a gaze, only to be stopped by the former thumping the latter on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" the younger girl furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"That was for believing what an old book's idea of love should be," Yaya gave the reason for that action, "But I'm happy you told me how you felt. I'm gonna make sure you won't ever doubt my love for you," she kissed Tsubomi's forehead after.

"I'm starting to feel bad now, Yaya…" the pinkette covered her face, nearly blushing through her hands, "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do, Tsubomi. Let me kiss you again to prove my point."

Yaya then put down Tsubomi's hands and kissed her again, cementing her words and her love. Doubt was dropped from the younger one's mind; all she wanted to bask in the bliss in knowing that this girl wanted her and no one else.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**\- Please forgive any out of character moments. I think I almost forgot my characterizations.**

**\- I may give focus to Yaya's perspective in one of the next stories. **


End file.
